Users of typing workstations generally experience fatigue in their wrists, arms and even shoulders from prolonged typing by maintaining their arms level with the keyboard. Furthermore, more serious problems can occur, such as carpal tunnel syndrome from the strain on the wrist and arm. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a support which can relieve such strain during prolonged typing.
Attempts have been made to provide support to typists. One type of support is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,482,064 and 4,913,390. These patents disclose hand rest supports which are connected to the bottom of the keyboard and which provide support during typing. However, these supports only support the hand and provide minimal support due to the fact the supports are only connected to the front edge of the keyboard wherein tipping can occur if full user weight is applied to the support.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,950,890 and 4,621,781 disclose forearm supports which extend from a keyboard. The '890 patent disclosed two separate forearm supports which include a shaft extending from a bracket secured to the typewriter, and which includes a rest element at the end of the shaft for supporting the forearm. The '781 patent discloses a generally rectangular armrest support which can be bolted to the table adjacent the keyboard, and which includes a shaped upper surface.
A problem with several of these types of designs is that the support intrudes between the torso of the user and the keyboard requiring awkward extension of the arms. Furthermore, connection to the keyboard itself provides minimal support due to the fact that if full weight of a persons arms rest on the support, the support will have a tendency to tip. Lastly, the method of attachment of several of these armrests is complex.